The Priestess
by ClareTurner
Summary: I had originally written this story before, but I have decided to change a few things including her name. I believe the Priestess makes more sense than the Daughter


The Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any other story I may cross this story with. I do however own the original story and plot.

Prologue

In a universe very similar to our own there is a planet similar to earth called Moranko although the inhabitants call it "Earth" none know the true name. In fact, the planets in this system are pretty much the same as the Milky Way except there is life hidden away in every planet and their names are different than the inhabitants of Moranko think.

This world was special. The god Shiconen created this world in order to help create many other worlds and universes. This world is where our story begins.

Two people from another version of "Earth", which would be created a few thousand years later, landed in Ancient Egypt on their TARDIS. The Time Lord and the tenth regeneration of The Doctor and his human companion Rose Tyler.

"So this is Ancient Egypt?" Rose asked happily. She wore a white dress the Doctor had in storage from one of the times he had visited before.

"Yes one of my favorites." He said with a smile. However his train of thought was interrupted by a strange sound that irrupted from the TARDIS. He ran inside to find her in sleep mode.

"No...no no no no... What's wrong? Why did you go to sleep?" He asked his precious vessel stroking her pipes gently.

"What happened Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I... I don't know... But we're stuck here..." The Doctor sighed.

"Stuck... In Ancient Egypt?"

"Yes... I'm sorry Rose...I don't know what is going to happen... " he said hugging Rose.

Rose was afraid. Would they be able to leave here? Would she ever see her mother again? She knew Jackie would not like that idea at all. She'd probably kill the Doctor once she met him again...

Weeks went by, which turned into months and soon a whole year went by. No sign of life came out of the TARDIS. They were able to still live on the vessel but they spend most of their days adjusting to living in Ancient Egypt. Language was not an issue since the language circuit was still intact but getting used to living in this ancient city was a challenge. As the two got used to this new way of life, so did their feelings for each other. Despite the Doctor's not wanting to get attached to his human companion, he was finding that he was falling more and more for Rose Tyler.

One day, he decided to let go of his worries and profess his feelings to Rose. She, in turn, also confessed she had been having feelings for him. They decided to stop pretending and the Doctor began courting her like they would have done back then.

Rose was exploring a small area of Egypt where she had not been before. It was a dark alley but she was able to make it through. Suddenly an old woman came from behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Ahh, you are the one! You are the mother of our savior!" She said cryptically.

"Mother? I'm not a mother yet ma'am..." She told her. It sort of freaked her out...

"But you will be... Your daughters will be the ones to save us from the end of the world!" She insisted

"Um... Right..." Rose said. She hurried away from her and got back to the TARDIS.

"You ok Rose?" The Doctor asked her. "You look shaken up..."

"It's... Nothing... Some old lady... She told me I was the mother of daughters who would save the world from the end of the world... Somethin' like that..."

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry. Most of the human predictions are rubbish. We'll be out of here once she wakes up... I've seen some signs of life so I think she may wake soon." He said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

A few more months that turned into years went by and the TARDIS had still not woken up. The Doctor and Rose had now given up on the idea of going back to Rose's time. The two had become very close, and eventually they were married. Months later, they had twin daughters. For plot reasons the names of these twins will remain unknown. The elder of these twins had been born a full Time Lady because of the fact they were conceived inside the TARDIS. The younger was half Time Lady and was similar to River Song.

About fourteen years past and the TARDIS still shown no signs of awakening. The girls began working at the Temple of Horus as priestesses while The Doctor worked as a "magician."

Meanwhile in the city of Thebes, where they stayed, the Pharaoh (who only went by The Pharaoh.) he was a very private man and as the years went by he seemed to never age.

One day, one terrible day, Thebes was attacked by Daleks and Cybermen. The Doctor grabbed his daughters by the hands and ran with them to the TARDIS. "Come on you two, lets go!"

As many humans died, The Doctor tried to hide his new family in the TARDIS as long as he could but since she couldn't fly he knew they'd find them eventually.

"What do we do?" Rose asked hugging onto their girls. "How can we stop them? This definitely was not in the history books..."

"I don't know... All I can think of... Is to go out and face them... Stay here with the girls rose!" He said. Rose pleaded for him not to leave but in the end he left as he always did to try and save humankind. However right in front of his family's eyes he was exterminated. He was shot twice so that he was not able to be regenerated. Rose screamed and cried. This couldn't be possible. How can the Doctor be killed?

"Mum... Daddy's coming back right?" The youngest of the twins begged her mother with tears in her eyes.

Rose cried and hugged her daughters. That is when those cryptic words rang in her mind... _Your daughters will save our world._ How could her daughters save them? They were only children still. Although... They the eldest daughter had two hearts making her a Time Lady... Was this it? Is this what she meant? That her daughters were to be the saviors as half and full Time Lady?

The eldest daughter cried but Rose could see anger rising in her face. Her eldest was just like her father and the youngest like herself. Rose sighed and hugged them both. "You both stay here safe in the TARDIS ok?" She told them. "I don't want them to destroy his body he should be properly put on a funeral pire..."

"But mum!" The youngest pleaded.

"I'll be fine love!" She said kissing them both on the forehead.

Shaking, she let go of her daughters and walked out cautiously.

Her daughters watched on in terror as they witnessed Cybermen and Daleks murder their last parent."Mum!" The youngest yelled after but the eldest held her back fighting her own tears. She was the stronger one after all.

"No, we cant go out there. We'll get killed too!" She said.

"Than what should we do?" The younger cried.

"I don't..." Her sentence was interrupted by a noise. A noise coming from the TARDIS. Suddenly someone that looked like their mother appeared.

"Mum?" The younger asked.

"No, I am the TARDIS' interface. I am here to explain that I have woken up now and that I have given you a special gift. I had been asleep all these years giving birth to my son. You must find him and than you will know what to do." She said to them.

"What... What about mum and dad?" The elder asked.

"If all goes as planned your mother and father will be able to come back to life. However... Neither of you will be in their memory."

"How... How is that possible?"

"You will see when you meet my son." She explained. "Now go, I am ready for when time has gone back." She said disappearing.

The twins soon got the courage to leave and found them face to face with the Pharaoh.

"Y...your majesty! Your alive?" The eldest said surprised.

"Yes I am... "He said with an evil smile. "The Daleks and Cybermen cannot touch me."

"What... What do you mean? Your human... They hate humans..."

"No, you see that's where your wrong... I'm not human... And neither are you eldest daughter of The Doctor and Rose Tyler..."

"How... How do you know that?"

The evil Pharaoh smirked. "There was a prophecy... Given before I was born... There will be two sets of twins. Both born of a human and time lord. One will become mad with vengeance after their youngest human sibling dies and the other will follow in their own father's footsteps. Travel through time, save lives, and prolong their own younger sibling's life. However the two eldest twins will always be at odds as are their own fathers." He eldest twin stood protectively in front of her younger twin. "So my fate is to become like my father? I don't see any problem with that. My father always wins." She said bravely.

"We'll see about that... You see, it also says there are special powers not even the time lords of old could posses... One will gain the power to rewind time and erase memories as if something had never happened, while the other has control of dangerous creatures such as Daleks and Cybermen."

"So that's how your controlling them?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"So, if we were to put you away in your tomb early after rewinding time they would never attack here?"

"If you think that is possible but I will come back. No matter what the prophecy states that we will always be at odds." The elder twin smirked as it was just what she wanted to hear. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran.

"Time for running!" She said happily. They ran and ran dodging every attack. The Pharaoh was following them until they found the newborn TARDIS. It was in the shape of a small closet and they entered to find a huge amazing room. There was not many manual controls which was strange but a male voice rang to greet them."Hello, welcome to the TARDIS. I have voice commands and you only need to manually control this TARDIS in the case of an emergency." He finished. A little drawer opened revealing two sonic screwdrivers and a time-lord pocket watch.

Their father had explained to them what it did and they figured this watch was also for an emergency... Until they read the note left in Gallefreyan. It read, "My dearest daughters, I have been told of this prophecy from an old wise woman in the village. At first your mother and I thought it to be simple hysteria but than this TARDIS' mother told me that she had given birth and that you two were meant to save this world. If you are reading this than your mother and I have been killed before I could explain this. I was told this watch was special in your hands. My eldest daughter you are one special time lord and I am always going to be proud of your existence even if I do not know who you are. This watch will allow you to turn back time and change things but you will not be remembered. You have the special ability to make exceptions in time and correct any imbalances. I am sorry your mother and I cannot be with you but I have taught you both the rules of time so that I hope you follow them well.

With love, your Father." The twins eyes were stained with tears. However the eldest knew she had no time to lose. She took the watch and for some reason knew what to do. She put the very long chain around her sister and her own neck. She took hold of her sister's hand and opened the watch. She wound the watch four times back, opened and closed it four times, and than pushed the turner in. Time rewound and they looked out to see a peaceful ancient Egypt once more.

"We still exist?" The younger twin asked.

"Yes... Now we need to find the Pharaoh."

It took a while but the twins found the Pharaoh who had still remembered everything. They took no time in dragging him into a tomb and casting him in powerful restraints so he could not than returned to the TARDIS and watched from afar as their parents visited and left Egypt when they were supposed to. The only ones who remembered these events were the two TARDIS, the twins, and the Pharaoh. Despite wanting to see their parents again, they knew they could not risk it because it may create a time paradox if they were to remember these events.


End file.
